


Plummit

by Mobbo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Big Spoilers, Blood, Dark, Gen, Holy hell this is kinda dark, Joui War, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, but it’s a struggle getting there k, but this does have a happy ending, cliffs, listen this is the first thing I’ve written centering on suicide, nuggy if i catch you reading this I will hunt you down and strangle you myself, other characters mentioned in passing, so I don’t know how to tag this enough to warn people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobbo/pseuds/Mobbo
Summary: The cliff is right in front of him, and behind him there’s nothing but death and blood.





	Plummit

And the cliff, there’s nothing there but open air. The fall, it’s ten, one hundred, a thousand feet, but there’s nothing there. Clever damn Tendoshuu bastards.

Behind him, there’s sobbing. There’s anger. There’s death and blood and a head with no body, not anymore. There’s the hardest choice in his life, behind him now, and he doesn’t know if he’ll regret it for ten, twenty years, or.

Or. 

There’s nothing in front of him but a cliff. The sky beyond is blue, unlike the grey clouds that had been there for so, so long, and then there is nothing. 

The pommel of his sword is warm in his grasp, hot with the blood of dozens. Drip, drip, off the blade and seeping into the earth, blood, crimson and cooling, and Gintoki does not move. 

Takasugi is raging, his arms still bound, face pained but not only by the loss of an eye. Katsura is calm, composed, ever the calm composed leader, but Gintoki doesn’t know if this is a calm he can come back from, face blank and empty, catatonic like so many soldier had been after brutal battles, catatonic but for the tears. 

And the cliff is right in front of him. He doesn’t know if there’s anyone left to stop him. 

There’s always been that tug, that feeling of just leaning an inch further, shuffling a foot that centimetre closer to the edge, that looming drop that tugged at you like a poison, like a rope has already been set around your neck, waiting to catch you...

Gintoki takes a step forward, feeling the loose dirt shift under his foot, and lets himself drop. 

The blood had set into the sword for too long anyway, the blade would have spoiled. Turning back, Gintoki looses the ropes on Katsura and Takasugi, and step back into the blood. 

The cliff had been empty, swallowing the sword that had been him and his for years, but Gintoki refuses to be. 

Later, in prison, blood glueing an eye shut, Gintoki thinks of that cliff again, how tantalizing it had been, and closes the other one. He finds himself on the street later that night, and wonders. 

Years later, he thinks of that cliff again. Shinpachi is quick to reprimand him for zoning out in the middle of a conversation, and Kagura manages to steal his egg on rice. 

He doesn’t think of the cliff again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered what Gintoki might have thought, after doing that, with the cliff in front of him just like that.


End file.
